firefandomcom-20200223-history
Seattle Fire Department
'Department Profile' The Seattle Fire Department (SFD) is currently the largest fire department in the U.S. state of Washington, and one of the largest fire departments in the Pacific Northwest. The SFD is currently comprised of the following units: *35 Fire Stations *32 Engine Companies *10 Ladder Companies (1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12) **All 100' tractor-drawn aerials *1 Rescue Company **1x Heavy Rescue **1x 100' rear-mount aerial *7 Advanced Life Support (ALS) Medic Units *7 Basic Life Support (BLS) Aid Units (Including 1 Peak Time Aid Unit) *5 Battalion Chiefs (2, 4, 5, 6, 7) *1 EMS Battalion Chief (3) *1 Deputy (Tour Commander) 'Apparatus Roster' *All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. *Shop number in brackets. 'Fire Headquarters' - 310 2nd Avenue South Built 1927-28, former Station 10 *'Deputy 1' (93788) - 2018 Ford Interceptor *'Safety Officer 2' - 2018 Ford Interceptor *'Marshal 1 (Fire Investigation Unit)' - *'Marshal 5 (Fire Investigation Unit)' - *'Chaplain 1 (Chaplain's Unit)' - *'Health 1' - 2012 Chevrolet Suburban (Experimental: staffed by two FF's and a social worker, day shift only M-F) '2nd Battalion' 'Fire Station 2' - 2334 4th Avenue (Belltown) Built 1921 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/vicemergencybuff/28460786332/ Engine 2] (32537) - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT 5710 (1500/500/10F) (SN#27660-01) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/36669547673/ Ladder 4] (33938) - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT 6716 (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#30815-01) *'Aid 2' - 2015 Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest *'Aid 4 (Peak Time)' - 2015 Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest (In service between 0900 and 2100 hours only) *'Battalion 72 (Reserve)' - 2014 Chevrolet Suburban *'Engine 83 (Reserve)' (65417) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500/10F) (Ex-Engine 17) 'Fire Station 5' - 925 Alaskan Way (Waterfront) Built 1963 *'Engine 5' (85433) - 2008 E-One Quest (1500/500/10F) (SO#134503) *'Engine 2' - 2014 MetalCraft Marine FireStorm 50' fireboat (2 x 3500/-) *'Engine 4' ("Leschi") - 2007 Dakota Creek Ind. 108' large platform fireboat (22,000/-) *'Engine 4 Transport Unit' - 2015 Ford F-350 4x4 w/Leer canopy *'Fire Rescue Boat 5' - 2012 25' SAFE Boat 500HP *'Squad 5' - 2005 Ford F-250 Crew Cab 4WD 'Fire Station 10' - 400 South Washington Street (International District) Built 2006-08 *'Engine 10' (33525) - 2016 Pierce Enforcer 6010 (1500/500/10A) (SN#29000-01) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/bbirmingham/6251418809/ Ladder 1] (30862) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT 6716 (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#22117) *'Aid 5' - 2008 Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest *'Aid 10' - 2008 Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest *'Haz-Mat 1' (33923) - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (SN#30814) *'Mass Casualty Unit 2' - 2014 Freightliner MT55 / Utilimaster *'Air 10' (31390) - 2011 Ford F-450 / J&D Hydraulics (rebuilt body from shop #993759) *'Staff 10' (73786) - 2018 Ford Interceptor *'Squad 10' (32861) - 2015 Ford F-350 Crew Cab 4WD *'Haz-Mat 80 (Reserve)' (F-0407) - 2005 Pierce Arrow XT combination hazmat/heavy rescue (SN#17732) (Ex-Haz-Mat 1) 'Fire Station 25' - 1300 East Pine Street (Capitol Hill) Built 1969 *'Engine 25' (65412) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500) (SN#131289) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/37082508080/ Ladder 10] (33939) - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT 6716 (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#30815-02) *'Aid 25' - *'Battalion 2' - 2019 Ford F-250 *'Mobile Vent Unit 1' - 2003 GMC T-7500 / Tempest *'Purple K 25' - 2000 Ford F-550 / Pacific Utility (-/-/1800 lbs. PK) *'Ladder 80 (Reserve)' (95441) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT 6716 (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#21469-02) (Ex-Ladder 10) 'Fire Station 34' - 633 32nd Avenue East (Madison Park) Built 1970 *'Engine 34' (34310) - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 6010 (1500/500/10A) (SN#30816-01) *'Hose & Foam Unit 34' (965410) - 1996 E-One Protector / 2015 SFD Shops Retrofit (1500/500F/4000' LDH) 'Medic One' - Harborview Medical Center *'Medic 1' - Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest *'Medic 10' - Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest *'Medic 44 (Supervisor)' - 2018 Chevrolet Suburban *'Medic 45 (Supervisor)' - 2018 Chevrolet Suburban *'Battalion 3 (EMS Chief)' - 2019 Ford F-250 *'Medic 80 (Reserve)' - Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest '4th Battalion' 'Fire Station 3' - 1735 West Thurman Street (Fisherman's Wharf) *'Engine 1' ("Fire One") - 2007 MetalCraft Marine FireStorm 50' fireboat(2 x 3300/-) *'Engine 3' ("Chief Seattle") - 2013 Vigor Industrial refit fireboat (10,000/-) 'Fire Station 8' - 110 Lee Street (Queen Anne) Built 1963 *'Engine 8' (32142) - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT 5710 (1500/500/20F) (SN#26688-02) (Ex-Engine 28) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/10444934973/ Ladder 6] (32151) - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT 6716 (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#26693) 'Fire Station 9' - 3829 Linden Avenue North (Fremont) Built 1954 *'Engine 9' (33943) - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 6010 (1500/500/10A) (SN#30816-02/04/05) 'Fire Station 18' - 1521 NW Market Street (Ballard) Built 1974 *'Engine 18' (85431) - 2008 E-One Quest (1500/500/20F) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/15807163617/ Ladder 8] (32536) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT 6716 (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#27661) *'Medic 18' - 2011 Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest *'Battalion 4' - 2019 Ford F-250 *'Hose & Foam Unit 18' (955401) - 1995 E-One Protector / 2015 SFD Shops Retrofit (1500/500F/4000' LDH) *'Battalion 74 (Reserve)' - 2015 Chevrolet Suburban *'Ladder 81 (Reserve)' (65419) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Crimson (-/-/100' tractor drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 11, ex-Ladder 1) 'Fire Station 20' - 2800 15th Avenue West (West Queen Anne) Built 2013-14 *'Engine 20' (32144) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT 5710 (1500/500/10F) (SN#26689-01) *'Engine 80 (Reserve)' (35356) - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A) (SN#L78364) (Ex-Engine 22) 'Fire Station 21' - 7304 Greenwood Avenue North (Greenwood) Built 2010-11 *'Engine 21' (33940) - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 6010 (1500/500/10A) (SN#30816-02/04/05) *'Mass Casualty Unit 1' - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT 6716 heavy rescue (SN#25310) 'Fire Station 24' - 401 North 130th Street (Bitter Lake) Built 1975 *'Engine 24' (65432) - 2008 E-One Quest (1500/500/10F) (SN#134502) *'Aid 31' (Temporary quarters) - 2015 Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest (In service between 0900 and 2100 hours only) *'Air 240' - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Hackney 'Fire Station 35' - 8729 15th Avenue Northwest (Crown Hill) Built 2009-10 *'Engine 35' (32145) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT 5710 (1500/500/10F) (SN#26689-02) *'Medic 31' (Temporary quarters) - Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest *'Ladder 82 (Reserve)' (95440) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT 6716 (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#21469-01) (Ex-Ladder 4) 'Fire Station 41' - 2416 34th Avenue West (Magnolia) Built 1936 *'Engine 41' (75426) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10F) (Ex-Engine 28) '5th Battalion' 'Fire Station 6' - 405 Martin Luther King Jr. Way South (Central District) Built 2012-13 *'Engine 6' (75424) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10F) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/8630914855/ Ladder 3] (31980) - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT 6716 (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#26045) 'Fire Station 13' - 3601 Beacon Avenue South (Beacon Hill) Built 1928 *'Engine 13' (32538) - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT 5710 (1500/500/20F) (SN#27660-02) *'Battalion 5' (73764) - 2019 Ford F-250 'Fire Station 14' - 3224 4th Avenue South (SoDo District) Built 1927 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/zheistand/36259276261/ Rescue 1] (32141) - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT 6720 6x4 walk-around (SN#26647) *'Rescue 1 Aerial' (995342) - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / Becker / Aerial Innovations (-/-/100' rear-mount) (SN#F66460) (Ex-Ladder 7, ex-Ladder 12) (Responds to fires only as second out to Rescue 1) *'Aid 14' (85434) - 2015 Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest *'Squad 14' (80423) - 2005 Ford F-250 Crew Cab 4WD *'Rescue 14' (Reserve) (955349) - 1995 Ford CF-8000 / Mobile Tech 'Fire Station 27' - 1000 South Myrtle Street (Georgetown) Built 1970 *'Engine 27' (33941) - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 6010 (1500/500/10A) (SN#30816-03) *'Rehab 1' (80433) - 2009 Ford F-550 4x4 / J&D Hydraulics *'Decon 1' (78) - (shop ID# 956553) 'Fire Station 28' - 5968 Rainier Avenue South (Rainier Valley) Built 2008-09 *'Engine 28' (33526) - 2016 Pierce Enforcer 6010 (1500/500/10A) (SN#29000-02) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/6302342829/ Ladder 12] (31499) - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT 6716 (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#24609) *'Medic 28' (85439/035365) - 2008 Ford E-450 / 2003 Braun Northwest *'USAR 1' - 'Fire Station 30' - 2931 South Mount Baker Boulevard (Mount Baker) Built 2009-11 *'Engine 30' (30886) - 2009 E-One Quest (1500/500) (SO#135221) 'Fire Station 33' - 9645 Renton Avenue South (Rainier Beach) Built 1971 *'Engine 33' (33942) - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 6010 (1500/500/10A) (SN#30816-02/04/05) *'Engine 82 (Reserve)' (65414) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500/10F) (SN#131291) (Ex-Engine 33) '6th Battalion' 'Fire Station 16' - 6846 Oswego Place NE (Green Lake) Built 1927 *'Engine 16' (75425) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10F) (Ex-Engine 10) 'Fire Station 17' - 1050 NE 50th Street (University District) Built 1929, expanded 2010 *'Engine 17' (33951) - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 6010 (1500/500/10A) *'Engine 31' (Temporary quarters) (32539) - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT 5710 (1500/500/10F) (SN#27660-03) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/83401282@N02/14242474819/ Ladder 9] (30940) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT 6716 (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#22751) *'Medic 17' - 2011 Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest (Ex-Medic 16) *'Battalion 6' - 2019 Ford F-250 *'Engine 81 (Reserve)' (35355) - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A) (SN#L78366) (Ex-Engine 21) 'Fire Station 22' - 901 East Roanoke Street (Roanoke) Built 1964, rebuilt 2017 *'Engine 22' (75423) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10F) (SO#132997) (Ex-Engine 2) *'Mobile Command Post' (5335) - 1993 Peterbilt - Mobile Tech 'Fire Station 31' - 1319 North Northgate Way (Northgate) Built 1973, temporarily closed *Apparatus have relocated to other stations 'Fire Station 38' - 4004 Northeast 55th Street (Hawthorne Hills) Built 2009-11 *'Engine 38' (65416) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500) *'Squad 40 (Wildland Unit)' (80432) - 2009 Ford F-550 / Pacific (250/250) *'Engine 85 (Reserve)' (65413) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500/10F) (Ex-Engine 8, ex-Engine 31) 'Fire Station 39' - 2806 Northeast 127th Street (Lake City) Built 2009-10 *'Engine 39' (32143) - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/10F) (SN#26688-01) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/33478228300/ Ladder 5] (Temporary quarters) (33964) - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT 6716 (-/-/100 tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#29882) *'Mobile Ambulance Bus 1' (31563) - 2011 Sartin-Thomas medical ambulance bus 'Fire Station 40' - 9401 35th Avenue Northeast (Wedgwood) Built 1965 *'Engine 40' (33950) - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 6010 (1500/500/10A) (SN#29883-02) *'Engine 84 (Reserve)' (35354) - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A) (SN#L78368) (Ex-Engine 9, ex-Engine 5) *'North Decon Trailer' (80427) - 2008 Cargomate Enclosed Trailer '7th Battalion' 'Fire Station 11' - 1514 Southwest Holden Street (Highland Park) Built 1971 *'Engine 11' (65411) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500) (SO#131288) *'Ladder 83' (65418) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Crimson (-/-/103' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 8) 'Fire Station 26' - 800 South Cloverdale Street (South Park) Built 1972 *'Engine 26' (31639) - 2011 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/10A) (SO#136804) *'Air 260' - 2003 E-One Typhoon / Saulsbury 'Fire Station 29' - 2139 Ferry Avenue Southwest (Admiral District) Built 1970 *'Engine 29' (75422) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10F) (SN#132996) *'Engine 87 (Reserve)' (35358) - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A) (SN#L78369) (Ex-Engine 10, ex-Engine 27) 'Fire Station 32' - 3715 SW Alaska Street (West Seattle Junction) Built 1966, rebuilt 2017 *'Engine 32' (30941) - 2010 E-One Quest (1500/500/10F) *'Ladder 11' (33549) - 2016 Pierce Arrow XT 6716 (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#28769) *'Medic 32' (33759) - 2017 Ford E-450 / Horton *'Battalion 7' - 2019 Ford F-250 *'Battalion 77 (Reserve)' - 2014 Chevrolet Suburban *'Reserve Aid Unit' - Ford E-450 / Braun Northwest 'Fire Station 36' - 3600 23rd Avenue Southwest (Delridge / Harbor Island) Built 1971 *'Engine 36' (31638) - 2011 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/10A) (SO#136803) *'Marine 1 / Rescue 99' (F0406) - 2006 Pierce Arrow XT 6720 6x4 walk-around heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 1) *'Marine 80 (Reserve)' - 'Fire Station 37' - 7700 35th Avenue Southwest (West Seattle / High Point) Built 2009-10 *'Engine 37' (32146) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT 5710 (1500/500/10F) (SN#26689-03) *'Engine 86 (Reserve)' (35357) - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A) (SN#L78363) (Ex-Engine 8) 'Joint Training Facility' - 9401 Myers Way South *'Engine 90' (35353) - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A) (SN#L78365) (Ex-Engine 20) *'Engine 90' (35352) - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10F) (SN#L78361) (Ex-Engine 34, ex-Engine 28) *'Engine 91' (35359) - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A) (SN#78362) (Ex-Engine 83, ex-Engine 13) *'Engine 92' (35370) - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A) (SN#L78367) (Ex-Engine 40) *'Ladder 90' (985329) - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / Becker / Aerial Innovations (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#B42930) (Ex-Ladder 5, ex-Ladder 9) 'Assignment Unknown' *2019 Pierce Enforcer 6010 pumper (1500/500/10A) (SN#33703-01) *2019 Pierce Enforcer 6010 pumper (1500/500/10A) (SN#33703-02) 'On Order' *'Ladder 1' - 2020 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (-/-/107' Ascendant tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#33702) 'Retired Apparatus' *(75420) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/10F) (Ex-Engine 16) (Written off in MVC with Ladder 9, 01/01/2017) *(35343) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/10A) (SO#121206) (Ex-Engine 41) *(35344) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/10A) (SO#121207) (Ex-Engine 39) *(35346) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II HP 100 aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 6) *(35347) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II HP 100 aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 5) *(995339) - 1999 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/10A) (SO#121205) (Ex-Engine 35) *(995338) - 1999 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/10A) (SO#121204) (Ex-Engine 37) (Sold to Apex Fire Brigade (British Columbia)) *(965409) - 1996 E-One Protector pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 26) *(965408) - 1996 E-One Protector pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 31) *(955406) - 1995 E-One Protector pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 9) *(955405) - 1995 E-One Protector pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 36) *(955404) - 1995 E-One Protector pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 25) *(955403) - 1995 E-One Protector pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 2) *(955402) - 1995 E-One Protector pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 13) *(955340) - 1995 Simon Duplex rear mount aerial (Ex-Ladder 7) *(5337) - 1994 Simon-Duplex / LTI tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/100') (Ex-Ladder 10) *1992 Spartan Gladiator MFD / LTI aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) *(5331) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / LTI aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 5) *(5332) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / LTI aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 8) *(5333) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / LTI aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 3) *(5316) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / E-One pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 27) *(5313) - 1991 Spartan Gladiator / E-One pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 29) *(5300) - 1991 Peterbilt/Betten hazmat (Ex-Hazmat 80) *(F0386) - 1988 Spartan Gladiator / LTI tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/106') (Ex-Ladder 1) *1984 GMC / Anderson air unit *1982 Mack MC686P / Anderson (1500/500) (SN#CS-1250-42) *1981 Mack MC / Anderson (1250/400) (SN#CS-1250-27) *1981 Mack MC / Anderson (1250/400) (SN#CS-1250-26) *1981 Mack MC / Anderson (1250/400) (SN#CS-1250-25) *(321) 1969 Kenworth / Curtis-Heiser (1750/300F/6000' LDH) 'Station Map' 'External Links' *Seattle Fire Department *Seattle Fire Apparatus Gallery Category:King County, Washington Category:Washington departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Washington departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Washington departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Washington departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Former operators of Anderson apparatus Category:Departments operating MetalCraft Marine apparatus Category:Departments operating SAFE Boats